kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Bulborb
"Hello there chaps!" Kirby Bulborb Langley Soryu, simply Kirby Bulborb, is a Trooper Village Stories character. He is the most famous character in featured in Kirby's shows, and the most common one. Kirby Bulborb also co-stars in many of MINJAK's videos, as an Archangel. Kirby has 3 main waifus; Asuka Langley Soryu, Sayori, and Hanayo Koizumi. Personality In all of the videos that he is in, Kirby uses British slang words like "chap" and "young chap". Kirby Bulborb is also known to be a very intelligent Bulborb, who knows everything about Pikmin. He is also a huge fan of Doki Doki Literature Club, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Keroro Gunso, and Love Live. Trooper Village Stories Kirby Bulborb is portrayed as a Bulborb God that is immortal, meaning he can't die. He's also the strongest Bulborb in the universe, with the power to defeat enemies with one attack. Kirby can use Pikmin facts to increase his strength. Aside from being immortal, Kirby Bulborb is also british, having a very similar accent to ElectricalBeast. He often says the word "chap", and likes to eat crumpets and drink tea. During the events of Trooper Village Stories, Kirby became very good friends with Twig after saving his life in Revenge Of The Steve. Kirby also brought Retardmin/Albern back to life, after he got killed by Darth Vader/Feline's Girlfriend. Later on, Kirby met and fell in love with Asuka Langley Soryu. They got married in the episode Metal Underhut: A Skulling Round Three. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Kirby and Asuka Langley Soryu had two children; Kirby Bulborb Jr and Red Physical. Later on, they had another child; McJerb. And like literally 15 days later they had another child (one whom wasn't planned) and named it "Ben". A couple of weeks later they had yet another child; Pokle. Two of the sons, McJerb and Ben, got married to Hanayo Koizumi and Ami Mizuno respectively. Steve The Trooper Adventures Kirby Bulborb returns in Episode 4 to help in defeating the Metal Gear Rex deployed by Noah (Steve's Son). Unfortunately, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, Kirby consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby Bulborb died when the missiles went off within him. Twig told Asuka Langley Soryu and her family the sad news. They were devastated, but managed to stick together with assistance from Bowser, Gruffalo Dawson, and King Dedede. In episodes 6 and Infinity, Kirby returns as a ghost to support his friends. He was later revived in the third and final part of Starlight Platinum. Abilities As a Bulborb God, Kirby Bulborb has been shown in Trooper Village Stories and Steve The Trooper Adventures to have many powerful abilities, making him one of the strongest characters. He is well known for using a ton of Pikmin facts to increase strength in battle. Kirby is also a stand user and wields Snow Halation. He can also use The World. Kirby's Waifus 's wedding.]] A list of all the waifus Kirby has had. # Flora Reinhold # Natsumi Hinata # Brittany # Minako Aino # Daicon Girl # Ami Mizuno # Wendy Corduroy # Asuka Langley Soryu # Monika # Sayori # Natsuki # Yuri # Emi Ibarazaki # Nico Yazawa # Hanayo Koizumi Kirby's 50 Favourite Albums The following are Kirby's 50 favourite albums of all time. # The Beatles - Revolver # The Beatles - Abbey Road # The Beatles - Magical Mystery Tour # The Beatles - The Beatles (White Album) # The Beatles - Rubber Soul # The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night # The Beatles - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band # The Beatles - Help! # The Beatles - Meet The Beatles! # The Beatles - The Beatles' Second Album # Weezer - Weezer (The Blue Album) # Yes - Fragile # Queen - Greatest Hits # The Lemon Twigs - Do Hollywood # John Lennon - Lennon Legend: The Very Best Of John Lennon # Nirvana - Nevermind # Weezer - Pinkerton # Nirvana - In Utero # Yes - Close to the Edge # Yes - Tales from Topographic Oceans # Nirvana - MTV Unplugged In New York # George Harrison - All Things Must Pass # The Beach Boys - Pet Sounds # The Beach Boys - The Smile Sessions # Twin Peaks - Wild Onion # Wings - Band On The Run # Simon And Garfunkel - Bridge Over Troubled Water # Simon And Garfunkel - Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest Hits # Ringo Starr - Ringo # Paul McCartney - RAM # John Lennon - John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band # John Lennon - Imagine # Electric Light Orchestra - Out Of The Blue # Electric Light Orchestra - Time # David Bowie - Nothing Has Changed # Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road # Elton John - Greatest Hits # U2 - The Best Of 1980-1990 # David Bowie - Hunky Dory # David Bowie - The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars # George Harrison - George Harrison # The Rutles - The Rutles # Leonard Nimoy - Leonard Nimoy Presents Mr. Spock's Music from Outer Space # Wings - Wingspan: Hits and History # Iron Maiden - The Number Of The Beast # Green Day - American Idiot # Madness - Complete Madness # Linkin Park - Hybrid Theory # Queen - Greatest Hits II # Gorillaz - Demon Days Gallery Kirby reading Manga HD.png Kirby and Asuka's wedding..png Kirby Bulborb and Hanayo.jpg Kirby Jojo manga.png Link and Kirby.jpg Kirby's Eyes.png TwigAndKirby.png KIRBY BULBORB GETS SMASHED BY EGG.png 32349145_2289058817772668_736455040062980096_n.png|Kirby in the ocean. Trivia *Kirby Bulborb is capable of interdimentional travel. He can travel through different dimensions and worlds without the use of portals. *Natsuki is the one who inspired Kirby Bulborb to get more into manga, although he was already a fan of it before Natsuki's existence. *Kirby Bulborb has guest starred on several of MINJAK's videos. *The previous names Kirby has gone by were PlantsVSZombiesLover7575 and PuniesAreAwsome. All of these names were mentioned in an old MINJAK update video from 2012. He was also known as Kirby3431255. * Kirby Bulborb is actually based on Kirby (real life human) himself. He has confirmed that he does use the word chap a lot, and also likes to eat crumpets and drink tea. He's also British. Category:Bulborbs Category:Characters Category:The Bulborbs Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Major Pages Category:Filmmakers Category:Asuka related Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Main Characters Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Songwriters Category:Crazy Bozoz Category:Living Characters Category:Steve Saga Category:Gods Category:Bossclips Category:Characters that love tea Category:Langley Soryu family Category:Revived Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Starlight Platinum Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Characters Category:Plush Aeternus Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Characters that love white rice Category:Love Live! Category:Real Life Peeps Category:Humans Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Musicians Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Toa Category:Pikmin Plush: The World